Betrayal
by Demon2
Summary: Sark is caught by the CIA and Vaughn is suspicious...
1. Capture

Disclaimer:  Don't own it, won't ever own it, get over it.

            Vaughn looked up from his paper-filled desk and choked on his drink.   Before him lay a sight that he never believed he'd actually see.  Vaughn rubbed his eyes, in order to make sure that he wasn't seeing things, but the sight was still there.

            Sark was in CIA custody.  

            The British assassin no longer had his well-known confident demeanor.  He now slouched in the arms of the two agents that guided him through CIA headquarters.  He appeared to already be broken; and that made Vaughn wonder where the agents had caught him.  As Vaughn watched, Sark turned his head and caught his eye.  They locked gazes as the agents continued to escort Sark through the building, eventually disappearing behind a corner.  There was a certain gleam in Sark's eye, one that made him uncomfortable.  One that made him suspicious.  He didn't know what it was, but Vaughn was sure that Sark was up to something.

            He blinked and refocused as he returned from the depths of his wandering thoughts, catching undefined movement in front of him.  Looking up, he saw Weiss leaning on his desk staring at his face, with a box of Pocky in hand.

            "Welcome back, Vaughn.  Its about time, too.  The secretary was getting nervous with you staring at her like that," Weiss said, as he moved to the side, allowing Vaughn to see that he had been staring directly at a secretary across the room.  She glanced over and blushed fiercely when she met Vaughn's eyes, before self-consiously turning back to her work.  Vaughn looked at Weiss, who had slid into a chair near Vaughn's desk.  

            Weiss nodded absently to himself and responded to Vaughn's unasked question.  "You were staring at her for a full ten minutes, according to her.  Quite intently too, I might add.  But," Weiss added with a frown, "I have a feeling that you weren't actually staring at her… am I right?"

            Vaughn had to grin at his friend's befuddled look.  However, in seconds it was gone, as he put his thoughts together.  "Did you see them bring in Sark?"  Vaughn asked, picking up the box of pocky that Weiss left, forgotten, on his desk.

            Weiss shook his head.  "Nope.  But I heard about it.  So, are you mad that it wasn't you who brought him in?"  Weiss asked, idly chewing on a pocky stick he retrieved from a box hidden in his jacket.

            Vaughn shook his head.  "No… it's just that… well, I think Sark's up to something." 

            Weiss looked at his friend in disbelief.  "Look, I know that there have been several run-ins with that Sark guy, and more than a few didn't turn out the way we wanted them to.  Sure he's a pretty hard guy to catch – he's an assassin, what do you expect?  But a guy like him wouldn't allow himself to be caught, especially not by the CIA.  So don't worry, even if he was up to something, however unlikely that is, there's no way that he could manage to do anything other than what we want him to.  They'll interrogate him, then ship him off to a high security prison."  Vaughn nodded in agreement with his friend, but his darkening features betrayed his disbelief.  Weiss noticed and threw his hands in the air in defeat.  "Fine, Vaughn.  But I'm telling you, there's no reason to be alarmed." Weiss said as he vacated the chair and wandered off to his own desk.  

            Vaughn didn't notice as his friend walked off, narrowing his eyes as he thought, staring blankly at the papers on his desk.  He knew, despite what Weiss said, that Sark was up to something.  A man like that wouldn't be caught unless betrayed.  Had that been the case, Vaughn was sure that he would have already heard the news.  However, hearing nothing, he believed it safe to presume that Sark allowed the CIA to catch him.  Vaughn shook his head.  As much faith he had in the CIA's abilities, he doubted they could catch the elusive British Assassin without him wanting to be caught.  But why would be allow himself to be caught?  What could he have planned out in that twisted mind of his?

            Vaughn's thoughts were interrupted by an all-too familiar voice.

            "Agent Vaughn," Jack Bristow addressed, approaching his desk.  "Kendall wants you to participate in Sark's interrogation.  Come with me." 

            For reasons unknown to him, Vaughn was filled with dread at those words.  An almost irrational fear that something bad would happen gripped his heart.  Something flashed across his suspicious mind, of Sark, Irina, and Sydney in a confrontation, all three with guns out, staring down one another.  As quickly as the image appeared, it was gone.   Taking a deep breath, Vaughn nodded and rose, following Jack to the interrogation room, unable to completely put aside his feeling of dread.


	2. Interrogation

            Sark grinned inwardly as Vaughn entered the interrogation room.  Kendall had already had the truth serum injected, and was waiting for it to take effect, when the brown haired agent entered with Jack.  He noticed that Vaughn looked at him suspiciously, searching for something that would confirm his suspicions.  

            The British assassin knew that Vaughn was onto him.  Vaughn wasn't a stupid man.  And neither was Jack, Sark thought, as he eyes wandered onto the quiet man.  Jack was a hard one to read, but Sark knew that he was also suspicious.  Kendall seemed to be the only one in the room that held no suspicions about his capture.  The bright led by the dull, Sark commented to himself as the door opened again.  

This time, Sydney Bristow entered.  She looked around at her father, her handler, and her boss, nodding to each in turn, before she turned an icy glare to Sark.  _If looks could kill. _ 

Kendall nodded at her entrance and turned his attention to Sark.  

"The serum will have taken effect by now," Jack said in a monotonous voice.  Sark laughed inwardly.  _If only they knew…_  

"We'll start with the basics, since we somehow seem to know so little of you," Kendall stated, trying to look intimidating, however his shining head dulled the effect.  _Strike one._  "What's your full name?"

Sark looked at them, visibly restraining himself from the effects of the serum.

"I told you this wouldn't be easy.  He has a strong will." Jack said to Kendall.  Kendall turned and glared at Jack.

"Who's in charge of this interrogation?  Me, or you?" Kendall growled.  _Internal problems.  Kendall views Bristow as a threat.  Interesting. _

"Pardon," Jack said, looking somewhat aggravated by Kendall.  With a proud nod, Kendall turned back to Sark.   

"State your name."

"Mr. Sark" Sark replied.

"Your _full_ name"

"Mr. Sark," Sark replied.

Kendall sighed in aggravation.  "What is your first name?"

"Mister," Sark responded, smiling inwardly as Kendall seemed prepared to strangle him. _Strike two._

"Perhaps the serum hasn't taken effect yet," Jack suggested, further angering Kendall.

"Well then, perhaps you can do better," Kendall snarled, before turning and leaving the interrogation room. _Strike three._

Jack sighed and turned to his daughter and Vaughn.  Sydney shrugged, while Vaughn continued to watch Sark with suspicious eyes.

"Perhaps we'll wait for a better time…" Jack began.

"There is no better time than now," Sark interrupted, mysteriously.  Sydney looked at Sark, confused, while Vaughn continued to look at him with suspicion.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"As Ms. Derevko says, truth takes time."

"What do you mean?" Sydney asked.  Sark stared deep into her eyes, drawing her in his own blue eyes.

"Those who now are your friends, will become enemies, while enemies will become friends."

Vaughn cursed, breaking the spell that Sark had on Sydney.  "Don't listen to him Syd.  He's up to something."

Sydney started to agree with Vaughn, however she caught Sark's eye and something there kept her quiet.

Jack sighed, and turned to the guards at the door.  "Take the prisoner to his cell.  And under no circumstances are you to take your eyes off of him.  Is that clear?"

The guards nodded and entered the room to take Sark away.  As they pulled him from the room, Sark managed to catch Sydney's eye and mouthed the words, 'Beware Kendall' before he disappeared down the hallway.


	3. Doubt

_Beware Kendall?_ Sydney thought as she returned to her desk.  _Why would I need to beware Kendall?  Granted, he's a jerk, but what could he do to warrant suspicion?  _Sydney shook her head.  She knew she shouldn't trust Sark.  She knew that he was the enemy.  But something made her take Sark's warning seriously. Sark's words, _Those who now are your friends, will become enemies, while enemies will become friends,_ rang through her head.  And no matter how much she tried, they wouldn't leave.  

"Don't take what he said seriously.  He's the enemy, remember?" Vaughn said, concern evident in both his voice and eyes.  He obviously would never trust Sark, for any reason. _Those who now are your friends will become enemies._

"Don't worry, Vaughn.  I know better than to listen to him," Sydney lied, smiling to ease Vaughn's concerns. _Enemies will become friends._ He seemed to accept that and nodded.  Vaughn started to say something else, but Kendall began to yell at him, demanding his presence.  Shrugging, Vaughn walked over to Kendall.

Standing next to her desk, Sydney thought for a moment.  Then, nodding to herself, she turned and headed toward the holding cells.  She had someone to visit.

Within a few minutes, Sydney cleared the security outside the cell to one of the few people, ironically, that she trusted.  Her mother.

"Hi mom" She said when she approached the cell.  Irina was inside doing her auto circadian meditation.  Upon hearing her daughter's voice, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hello Sydney."

"I… need some advice.."

"I'm listening."

Sydney took a deep breath.  She wasn't sure how to tell her mother.  "I… well… I was talking to someone today.  Someone that I don't really trust." _Sark,_ she spelled out in morse code. "And he told me something that's been bothering me."

Irina nodded, confirming that she understood her daughter.  "What was it that bothered you?"

"Well, he was kind of intense.  He kept staring into my eyes, and told me things…" _Thoes who are your friends will become enemies, while enemies will become friends_, Sydney spelled out as she spoke. "Things that I'd rather not repeat.  I… I don't know if I should trust him."  _Beware Kendall._

Irina nodded slowly.  "Perhaps you should, with caution, try to believe what this man says.  He might be trying to help you out.  With men, you never know."

Sydney smiled at that last comment. _ So true._  "Thanks mom… I believe I'll try that."  She said before leaving the area and returning to her desk on the first floor.  _I should see him…_ Sydney thought as she approached her desk.  She pondered her next course of action when Jack approached.

"Kendall has decided to ship Sark to Camp Harris to be interrogated further.  He wants you on the team escorting him up there.  You leave tomorrow at 0400 hours.  Be here early."  Jack said, before returning to wherever it was that he came from.

_Kendall wants me to escort Sark to Camp Harris?  Why does this make me suspicious?_ Sydney wondered as she left the building.


End file.
